Because It Doesn't Concern You Anymore Jack'
by WeAreAllFrail
Summary: Sequel to 'Because I'm Really Not That Desperate Jack.'


**A/N: Ok so the (very) long awaited sequel to 'Because I'm really not that desperate Jack.' It's is finally here!**

**

* * *

**

Well, this was a new one for Jack – he could honestly say he'd never before, in the however many thousands of years he'd been alive, attempted to woo someone quite like this. In the last few months, he had put a hold on his usually less than discriminatory libido and had instead concentrated on winning the fair Ianto's hand.

He now knew what it felt like to be neutered.

Ok so that was a bit of an exaggeration, but who knew that Ianto had such immense willpower? It was like trying to take down a Pteradon with a bar of chocolate (oh wait that actually happened). Two months. Two months of being dealt with in a polite yet deferential manner. And yeah so nothing much had really changed, except that he missed those little touches, those glances, brief though they were, that somehow made him feel as though he and Ianto shared a secret that was just for them. Sure he missed the sex, seriously who didn't when it was being withheld so cruelly, but most of all he missed Ianto, simple as.

He had in his own way tried to convey this very important fact to Ianto. Well, his first attempt had consisted of him leaving a single stemmed red rose in various nooks and crannies Jack presumed Ianto visited in his daily management of the hub. He had thought it inspired of him to be quite honest. Who didn't love flowers, more specifically who didn't love roses?

Ianto, that's who.

In fact, after storming into the conference room demanding that the person who'd left withered roses in 'idiotic places' around the hub to stop or he would shove said roses down their throat, Jack could not quite remember why he had thought roses were the way to go. To be fair, he had not thought it would take Ianto a week to find the rose he had hidden behind the coffee machine. The coffee the following week had been...interesting to say the least.

After all of the commotion, Jack had not felt it appropriate to share his role in the 'Rosegate' incident with Ianto. So he soldiered on, suffering in silence, with only his right hand for company and an assortment of sex toys legal on all 95 planets with the notable exception of Zoltrene and that might have been his fault anyway.

Except when he'd had a little too much to drink apparently.

Even Jack could admit to himself, when there was not a single soul within a 5 mile radius of him, that revealing his abstinence to Ianto the way he had had not been his brightest idea.

He almost cringed as he thought of it now, although he still maintained that Ianto overreacted just a little.

' Yan-toe, Yan-toe, come over 'ere, come on...'

'Sir I believe you are drunk, I'd appreciate it if you didn't drape yourself over me in this fashion.'

'But Yan-toe I wanna tell you a shhecret, a shecret jushht between you 'n' me Yan-toe.'

'A secret, Sir?'

'I 'aven't had shex with anything Yan-toe, not even an alien shince I got back. I've been good Yan-toe, will you have shex with me?'

To say the punch had still had his head ringing a little the morning after would be an understatement, although that might have been the killer hangover. Still it could only get better from there, right? He had lowered himself so much in Yan-toe's, sorry Ianto's estimation that the only possible way now was up and damn it he was climbing that metaphorical ladder of Ianto's good opinion! And so he set to work on his most cunning plan to date in operation 'woo Jones, Ianto Jones.'

A treasure hunt based in the hub. A game just for Ianto. Genius!

Jack had watched for two weeks as Ianto had picked up clue after clue, discovering little trinkets on the way – a miniature coffee cup, a pair of novelty cufflinks in the shape of little red hearts to name but a few – until that is Ianto reached the prize at the end. He could have even sworn that Ianto had smiled on one clue rather fondly (it was the one about the stopwatch Jack was absolutely positive), except there wasn't even a hint of a smile in Ianto's expression on that final day of the hunt. Why oh why had Jack decided that the rugby match tickets (don't ask him who was playing, it was the little shorts the players wore that were the attraction for Jack) he had planned for Ianto to find would be best placed in Myfanwy's nest? He had just thought it fitting that's all and maybe a little romantic; that had been when he had offered Ianto the job after all. Alas fate was a bitch really. And apparently even thin card is not terribly good for a Pterandon's digestive system, although Jack rather thought the burger that he'd seen Owen feed her at lunch time was rather the problem. Either way, all of Jack's hopes of a shag went to shit.

Ianto had not been happy about the clean up either, or the smell.

That had been his last attempt to date and to be quite honest he was beginning to feel as if Ianto and he were simply destined to remain apart, both sexless beings of sadness. Jack had thought he'd pulled out the big guns with the treasure hunt, but Myfanwy had thwarted him at that turn and his previous efforts had not been much to write home about he'd admit. Was it really worth the bother, was Ianto worth the bother? Jack had ruminated long and hard on this particular question and he'd come to one unequivocal conclusion.

Yes, Ianto was worth it. Jack counted him as one of the few people that had understood him in his long life and finding that was so rare that Jack couldn't let it go without a fight. He could love Ianto, as he'd loved Estelle as he'd loved his Doctor, even as he'd loved John for a time. The hope of that flared in his chest now as he watched Ianto stride towards his office. It was obviously time to step up his game.

The knock on his door was more hesitant than usual. Strange, Ianto wasn't usually backwards in coming forwards.

'Come in. Yes Ianto, what can I do for you?'

'I've a request Sir, if I may?'

'You may say anything you like to me Ianto, if you end it with Sir.' The eyebrow waggling wasn't strictly necessarily, Jack would admit.

'I'd like to leave the hub at 4 today if you agree Sir.'

'Oh, why is that then Ianto?'

'Well Sir...'

'Come on Ianto, no secrets between us right?'

'Well, I have a...date Jack.'

'A, a date? I didn't know you'd met someone. Why didn't you tell me?'

Jack's silent '_What about me?'_ was clear in the silence that followed, so much so that he could see Ianto's hesitation before he hammered the final nail in the coffin.

'Because it doesn't concern you anymore Jack.'

_fin_

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there will be more...**


End file.
